Tu'La Drizzgul
Tu'La Drizzgul is a mage of Nirvana's Peace in which she makes up fifty-percent of the team Drizzgul Duo alongside her elder brother Ryder. Tu'La was born in Parshva, Fiore in which the guild she is part of is located. For this reason she practically grew up along with the mages of Nirvana's Peace. Tu'La isn't entirely sure what she wants to do in life but she is still looking everyday. Tu'La utilizes Seith Magic and Figure Eyes, two magics known to work well side by side. The puppets Tu'La use are capable of deconstructing and reconstructing when ordered, allowing her to use them for various functions. Tu'la is also skilled in the usage of Rune Magic in which she writes the runes on miniature stone tablets that she carries around. She's also placed rune's on her puppets making them indestructible. Appearance Tu'La is a teenage girl of average height. She is said to bare much resemblance to her mother. She also shares the common Drizzgul trait of red eyes. Tu'La possesses purple hair with a red band with two arrow decals on the left in a shade of yellow. Tu'La has a unique outfit which was designed for her by guildmate Erika. While a mass of it is purple fabric there is a metal breastplate in which shields her from strikes to the heart. Her sleeves are mostly separated from the most of her outfit, only being linked by red string which is connected to the breastplate. Going down to the lower half, she wears a long skirt which is parted to reveal her right legs full length. Her skirt has red fabric which functions in a similar way to a belt which eventually begins to stretch down to her left leg. Once the red fabric starts the stretch down to the legs, it forms a diamond shaped cut out down the middle of it. Personality Tu'La is a cheerful individual, she is always spotted smiling and cheering on her guildmates. She follows greatly on her brother's philosophy and does her best to keep everyone in the guild motivated and determined to battle and follow their dreams. Tu'La portrays an excellent image of confidence. Tu'La is also a lover of nature and animals, a byproduct of her growing up on a farm and tending to numerous animals and helping the agriculture. Tu'La is also known to take as minimum risk as possible which is her main usage of Rune Magic as well as her reason for including a breastplate to her attire. Despite all this, Tu'La herself isn't very confident. Although she does her best to portray otherwise and excels at doing so, she is constantly doubting herself and her capabilities. She often is shaken up by large magic presence and she is terrified to even go near the source of such power. When she has no choice but to fight a powerful enemy, she stays at range from fear of being attacked and have her puppets do the work. Due to this her skill in close combat is lacking compared to most other mages. History Tu'La was born and raised in the town of Parshva, Fiore which was a small farming village when she was growing up there. In the following years, Nirvana's Peace would establish itself in the town and began to build it a reputation. Prior to joining the guild, Tu'La and her brother would tend to the animals and harvest. Unlike her brother however, Tu'La realized her magic potential much earlier at the age of 7. She was playing with a friend when he suddenly fell victim to her Figure Eyes, she released him from her control upon realizing what was going on. She then began to discover she possessed Seith Magic and later Rune Magic. She eventually joined the guild at age 13 having already grown close to most of it's mages at a young age. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Intermediate Swordsmanship: Tu'La is a swordsman of intermediate level, although unlike most swordsman who fight in close combat she battles with a sword from a distance. Her skill in swordsmanship isn't that amazing compared to most swordsman however she can't be measured compared to other swordsman due to her style of sword based combat. Rune Magic: Tu'La is skilled in her usage of Rune Magic, writing the runes on stone tablets either before a mission or the most common, once she wakes up in the morning. Rune Magic essentially allows Tu'La to give weapons or other objects effects by writing runes on them. When using the stone tablets she only activates the runes once they make contact with her intended target. She has equipped her seith's with runes of indestructibility, her sword is equipped with a rune to allow ranged magic spells and she also has a rune that allows certain objects to be teleported to them among her many other runes. Seith Magic: Tu'La uses Seith Magic, more specific Human Possession. This allows Tu'La to seal the wandering souls of humans inside of objects and manipulate them for a variety of purposes such as offense or defense. The manipulated objects, or the dolls in Tu'La's case are capable of moving freely to confuse or attack the target. They're offensive capabilities mostly involve sending out powerful green blast capable of causing mass destruction. This magic also grants Tu'La the ability to see human souls and allow her to distinguish if someone is human or not. Figure Eyes: Tu'La possesses Figure Eyes, although she rarely uses it compared to her other two magics. Figure Eyes allow her to take control of any living thing that comes into direct eye contact with her upon activating the magic and allows her to control them as if they were her dolls. Using this magic causes Tu'La's eyes to glow a sinister green while it's active with any one who falls victim turning into a similar color. Tu'La can disable this magic at will whenever she sees fit, freeing the target from her control and causing them to revert to normal. One could avoid being effected by closing their eyes however that would leave them open to being attacked by either her dolls or even one of her stone tablets. Massive Magic Power: Tu'La wields massive amounts of magic power, while it sounds like a large amount it's feeble compared to a wide range of other mages. Tu'La is capable of summoning a gigantic puppet and manipulate it with a medium amount of effort compared to others who can do it without much effort. Besides that Tu'La's magic power is rather large compared to others, effectively commanding upwards 5 puppets at once. Equipment Puppets |-| Bodyguard Puppet= Tu'La's bodyguard puppets are her most humanoid of puppets and for this reason she is commonly spotted walking around with two of them in tow at all times. When asked about them, she regularly pretends they are human twin brothers while hiding that they are truly puppets with the souls of deceased humans sealed within them. They are purely loyal to her, serving as her frontline shields and deadly warriors being prepared to do whatever is needed. They seem to act somewhat independently of her, although they stay by her side at all times they seem to take interest in other things such as surveying and observing nearby wildlife. Both puppets have the same appearance over all, having red hair and eyes drained of life. Pants that are a dark gray tied with a white sash acting as a belt. Sandals protecting their feet although they don't need much protecting. Their nails, toe and finger, are painted with a turquoise color. When fully clothed, their outfits are black and have a red cloud like pattern. They are equipped with large razor sharp strips of metal that can expand from their backs at any moment as well as metallic rope that can be launched out from their torso in which they are capable of standing on. They are mostly melee orientated combatants but can perform in other task as well. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatants:' Being mostly melee orientated battlers, they're skill in hand to hand combat is unrivaled going by their puppet physiology, allowing them to move in ways humans and most living things can't and the fact they don't have much limit to the way they move. *'Unfathomable Speed:' Much like their hand-to-hand combat skills, they're puppet physiology makes them much more light on their feet than most living things. *'Unfathomable Reflexes:' Much like their hand-to-hand combat skills, they're puppet physiology makes them much more quick to react than most other living things. *'Acrobatic Prowess:' Much like their hand-to-hand combat skills, they're physiology make them much more acrobatic and flexible than living things. *'Enhanced Strength:' These puppets are stronger than most average people, this is due to their reinforced design allowing for much more power output. *'Indestructibility:' These puppets are made indestructible by a rune placed on them by Tu'La. Although they can't be destroyed, they can be put out of commission if they take enough damage. |-| Scorpion= Tu'La's secondary combat puppet, receiving the name Scorpion for obvious reasons. While Tu'La only uses this puppet when up against two opponents, when her bodyguards are down, or when up against an extremely powerful opponent. In the first and last instances, this means it is somewhat useful in team combat. Since this puppet is much less common for her to use in combat she has no reason to hide it's identity since it's only ever spotted in such situations. She usually brings this puppet to her side with a teleportation rune, calling it to combat from wherever it was previously stored. The puppet wears a black torn outfit and a single bronze brace on it's right arm. It's hair is rather strange, appearing like 4 thin strands reminiscence of scorpion legs. The puppet is renowned for moving like a scorpion, battling on all fours having a large piece of metal that appears like a tail that expands from a tiki-like image from it's back. This allows it to pierce and destroy many things and the tail can reach up to extreme lengths, and it's possible the entire inside of the puppet is room for the metallic tail to coil itself up in. *'Immense Reflexes:' The puppet is extremely quick at reaction time due to it's puppet physiology, an even greater feat considering the weight the metal tail would add. *'Immense Speed:' The puppet is extremely light on it's feet due to it's puppet physiology, an even greater feat considering the weight the metal tail would add. *'Indestructibility:' This puppet is made indestructible by a rune placed on it by Tu'La. Although it can't be destroyed, considering it takes enough damage it will be put out of commission.